Death Korps of Krieg
The Death Korps of Krieg originates from the planet of Krieg. Their planet was the site of a rebellion against the Imperium of Man and was bombarded with nuclear weapons for five hundred years to purge the rebels. After all those years of nuclear civil war and bitter trench warfare Krieg was reduced to scorched rocks of dust and mud. The Death Korps of Krieg is a siege specialist regiment of the Imperial Guard and the regiments raised on Krieg seek to repent themselves from their former treachery against the Imperium by displaying a disturbing disregard for their own lives in combat. They excel at wars of attrition and defensive fighting in particular. History In 433.M40, the Autarch of the planet Krieg in Segmentum Tempestus declared himself independent from the Imperium and renounced the Emperor as his divine master. Krieg was then locked in civil war. Much of Krieg quickly fell to the rebels except for Hive Ferrograd which came under the command of the now infamous Colonel Jurten of the Krieg 83rd Imperial Guard. Under strict orders to not let Krieg fall but with the promise that no fleet on the scale that was needed to invade a planet was available Jurten decided that Krieg would either belong to the Emperor or to no one. On the day of the feast of the Emperors Ascension Jurten unleashed a counter attack of atomic cleansing that was to turn into a great purging. For days Krieg was engulfed in a sea of nuclear fire. Krieg's ecosystem collapsed and the planet was engulfed in a nuclear winter. But the civil war dragged on. The survivors from Jurten's purging were forced to exist in underground bunkers or deep in the radioactive chem-wastes, as their descendants do to this day. From the self-annihilation of their home world, loyalist troops slowly retook their world inch by inch over 500 years. From this the Death Korps were born. Krieg was finally returned to the Imperial rule in 949.M40. Recruitment and Training Recruitment for members of the Death Korps of Krieg is similar to many other Imperial worlds throughout the Imperium and conscription depends on varying circumstances. Most who join generally do so out of a sense of duty and as a way to atone for the previous rebellion against the Emperor. Officers ranks are difficult to obtain, as with certain regiments of the Death Korps one must work his or her way up the ranks from the bottom. To ensure that only the toughest and best make it into the regiment, training is brutal and quickly weeds out the weak and unworthy. For this reason the regiment is able to maintain its famous standard of discipline and selflessness. Gasmasks are conventionally viewed as a second skin, as soldiers are trained to permanently operate with them if required. Fear of failure, and the ceaseless devotion to duty, honour and the Emperor are instilled in new recruits to make certain that they will stand their ground in combat under any situation. Mental conditioning is the key part of their training so soldiers are prepared for the horrors on the battlefield and beyond. It should be noted that Krieg raises an unusually large number of regiments for a devastated planet. This is attributed to the use of the "Vitae Womb" birthing technique, which Krieg has been granted special dispensation to use as the result of their famous steel, determination and unswerving loyalty to the Emperor. Use of this technique is largely unknown and generally seen as dangerous. Battle Style They are most famous for never flinching, even in the face of sudden death and they see their deaths in war as penance for the heresy of their ancestors years before. They are a dedicated trench and siege warfare force and perform best in wars of attrition. The Death Korps of Krieg regiments routinely volunteer for tours of service in the most dangerous warzones in the Imperium which means they have earned a fierce reputation across the galaxy. They excel in trench and siege warfare but have taken part in various different actions across many campaigns such as the Taros Campaign, the Third War for Armageddon, the Atria Wilderness Campaign and the Vorenz III Campaign to name but a few. They can be counted on over most other Imperial regiments to hold their ground and when advancing prefer a massive offensive over an extended front with a rolling barrage artillery support. Many Krieg regiments are adept raiders of entrenched positions should a massed offensive be impractical or require the softening up of enemy positions before any such offensive can take place. The fact that the Death Korps of Krieg are known for unconditional loyalty and ruthlessness in prosecuting their wars mainly comes from the atomic purging that the 33rd Krieg Infantry under the command of Colonel Jurten inflicted on their own planet during the civil war, a fact that the Death Korps of Krieg in general and the 33rd Krieg Infantry in particular are very proud of. Appearance & Uniform Appearance-wise, the Death Korps are similar to the Armageddon Steel Legion, but have darker colors, and their masks usually have a skull motif. Of all the regiments of the Guard, they are the most grim and fatalistic, both in appearance and in spirit due to the 500 years of atomic purging the inhabitants of their home world inflicted on themselves. Uniform cut and design is almost consistent throughout the entire Death Korps but colours can vary from regiment to regiment and the officer ranks tend to have slightly more ornate uniforms than the rank and file. Spiked helmets are famously worn by the Death Korps of Krieg however this is rarely the case, but many troops maintain the tradition either with improvised spikes or, less commonly, older issues of the spiked helmet that have survived and been passed down through families. As with every Imperial Guard regiment, the Death Korps are based on a real world army from history, and are similar in uniform and style to the German, French and Belgian soldiers of World War I. Weapons & Equipment The standard issue Lasgun in service with regiments of Krieg is the Lucius Pattern Lasgun. Its power pack operates at a higher charge than many other more common patterns of Lasgun. This gives the weapon more punch, but drains the powepack after only 25 shots. The weapon is single shot only and has a slower recharge rate than many other Lasguns, however it is judged that the additional stopping power of the gun more than makes up for this. The barrel of the weapon is fitted with distinctive heat sink rings to help dissipate the enormous additional heat this high powered Lasweapon generates under sustained fire. The weapons furniture (stock and foregrip) are typically made of synthetic wood, although metal variants are known. Death Korps units prefer to use Meltaguns and Heavy Bolters, but also have access to Mortars, Heavy Stubbers, Lascannons, Autocannons and Flamers. As with most Imperial Guard their standard issue individual weapon is the Lasgun and many carry a Laspistol. The multi purpose knife carried by all members of the Death Korps is a bayonet but also a field tool. The citizens of Krieg are gloomy but hard working, and this is reflected in the weapons and equipment used by the Death Korps which is very utilitarian compared to many Imperial Guard regiments, but ultimately, fit for purpose. Category:Imperial Guard Regiments